


Beginning to Heal

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: happy_trekmas, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nero had left scars on billions, his taint stretching far and wide even after his death.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imachar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/gifts).



> Written for [](http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**happy_trekmas**](http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/) for [](http://imachar.livejournal.com/profile)[**imachar**](http://imachar.livejournal.com/). Hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

When Chris awoke to the hard length of a cock pressing against the small of his back, he welcomed it, pushing back against it with a soft sleepy sigh. The event in and of itself wasn’t uncommon, but it was the who that made it so much more precarious, so precious. Nero had left scars on billions, his taint stretching far and wide even after his death. Some were more obvious like his nerve damage. The doctors said he may walk again given time, but one look at Leonard’s grim face had told a different tale. 

Others were less so, like Spock who as a Vulcan, even though only half, had held himself apart. Now that distance had widened into a chasm that few could breech. Chris as his lover was one of the lucky few, but even so it was difficult at times, the distance, leaving them all floundering. Leonard was the best at hiding his pain, still full of snark and an easy smile, but he drank a little more, slept a little less, letting the deaths of all those he couldn’t save dig in deeper under his skin worse than the slug that had been used on Chris because at least that could be removed. 

Twisting the upper part of his body, he met Spock’s dark eyes that were so alive with emotion that it took his breath away. These were the same eyes that had watched time and time again as he and Lenard pleasured each other, holding himself back, not allowing himself to have what he so obviously wanted, the comfort and contact that he needed in some vain attempt to punish himself for something that was not his fault. Spock had done so much more than Chris who had offered himself up as a sacrificial lamb, hoping to buy some time, hoping to save some lives. Instead he’d given up Federation secrets, something that should have had him court-martialed if not executed. It didn’t matter that it hadn’t been willingly; it was still his body, his voice speaking. 

But Chris didn’t want to think of that now, of the rape of his mind as bit by bit was stripped back and exposed in a way that was never meant to be. “Please,” he whispered scant inches away from Spock’s own lips. 

Spock’s control shattered and he smashed his lips against Chris’. The angle was awkward but Chris pushed into it hungrily, having missed this, this deep well of passion that few knew Spock was capable of expressing. Despite the roughness of his kiss, Spock’s hands were gentle as they explored Chris’ body, sweeping down his sides, plucking at his nipples before they traveling farther down. When Spock’s hands settled on his half-hard cock and balls, lightly tugging and twisting just the right way, Chris had to pulled back as a long moan was wrenched out of him. The contact was far too short however as Spock’s hands continued on their journey, positioning Chris so his back was flat against his chest, carefully raising and positioning Chris’ weak leg so that his foot was flat on the bed and he was open and exposed to Spock’s touch. 

When one slick finger nudged at his hole before sliding in deep, Chris tried to rock his hips back against it, seeking more, but his body wouldn’t cooperate, barely twitching. 

Clearly feeling Chris’ frustration, Spock spoke for the first time. “Keep still for me.”

Chris shuddered and allowed himself to relax, letting go of the urge to move as Spock’s finger slid in and out of him. So it was going to be like that then, Chris could play that part. “Yes, sir.”

Chris bit back a grin at the small shuddered that produced in Spock, and moaned as a second finger was pushed into his ass, sliding along his prostate, awakening sensitive nerve endings. 

Spock’s free hand rose to Chris’s lips. “Suck,” he said, pressing his fingers into Chris’ mouth.

Chris did so willingly, swirling his tongue along the sensitive digits, biting down gently in the way that he knew drove Spock crazy. He hummed his protest when Spock’s fingers left his ass, but he didn’t have time to contemplate the loss long as Spock’s cock was suddenly between his legs, sliding allow the base of his cock, nudging at his balls, before he moved so the tip caught just barely at Chris’ hole. Chris wanted to move, to push back against him, to feeling that hard hot length inside of him, but he didn’t as Spock held himself just so, not quite entering him, and Chris realized this was payback. 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity later, Spock pushed into him with one hard smooth stroke, and Chris groaned at the exquisite burn, as his muscles were forced open in the best sort of way. When Spock was buried balls deep, he raised one leg between Chris’ thighs, brushing teasingly against his balls as Spock’s arm dropped across his chest, keeping him tight against him as his hips began to rock. 

Pressing his head back against Spock’s shoulder, Chris bit down harder on Spock’s fingers than he meant, and Spock’s rhythm faltered for a moment before he shifted, thrusting a little harder, a little faster, rubbing across Chris’ prostate in just the right way. Unable to help it, Chris curled his fingers into the flesh of Spock’s arm across his chest as his orgasm rose, wanting, no needing, what he couldn’t ask for. 

But Spock knew as he always did exactly what Chris needed, and withdrew his fingers from his mouth with a pop before raising them towards Chris’ face.

Chris had barely a moment to sense that someone else was there as the bed dipped and a wet inferno closed around his cock before he sank into the meld, over come with pleasure, and love, and the feelings of safe, safe, safe. And Chris let himself come apart in Spock’s arms in his mind, opening himself up as he’d feared to, thinking his mind irreversibly damaged since Nero, but Spock’s presence was like a balm, soothing over the rough edges left behind.

As Chris rose from the meld, he opened his eyes to be greeted by Leonard’s wicked smile. He gave his own half smile in return, and tugged Spock’s hand to rest on Leonard’s face, knowing that they had never done this, and having felt Spock’s need.

“Chris,” Spock began to protest, but Leonard gave him a look that said shut-up-and-get-on-with-it. 

Chris could feel the instant it happened, see the wonderment on Leonard’s face, and then he was drawn in as well somehow, a three way meld, and it was like coming home in a way that he’d never experienced. The emotions were almost overwhelming in their clarity, their enormity, but most of all was the love. In that instance, Chris felt something shift in all of them, and he realized that with this the healing could finally begin. Together they could face their demons.


End file.
